Shattered Dawn
by Mistress of Red Clouds
Summary: When Tinaki Kill has a vision of death and darkness and ten figures in black cloaks, she never the outcome would not be good. Skye, her gaurd, comes bearing news of ten strange visitors and a loud explosion. What if the people are related to the vision? M for violence and language. Poss ZetOc and KisaOc. First Chaps a Prologue. Drama/Adventure/Humor/Romance. No heartbreak.. Sorry (


**Heyoo guys! I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it. This is pretty much a prologue but I haven't decided on pairings yet lol.. I think ZetOc and another, but meh.. In other news: My sister ordered me a Garra Gourd backpack (or bag, whatever) for christmas and this sucker still hasn't came in. Screw you, Beijing! (No offense, but this guy (who she ordered it from) just pisses me off)**

**Anyways. I also almost got into a fight friday because one of my frineds, Bean, (thats his last name becuase I have alot of friends with his first name) his girlfriend cheated on him, and i dunno what's going on between them, but ig they're still going out, well, he likes my older sister, and so on Wednesday this bitch, (her last name is Stonebarger lol) was talking about him, and he knew it and I was there when she was talking about him to MY girl friends.. I mean we sit at the same lunch table and Bean was gone for a minute, and so she started saying all this shit and one of the things she said was 'He just doesn't know that I wanna be best friends with him' and so later, in 7th hour, Bean asked me what she was saying about him, so I, being a good friend to a person who deserves it, told him, and the next day she walks up to me and was all like "Thanks for telling Tyler." and I responded with "Anytime, Sweetheart." So Friday she comes up to me again and says "Gonna say anything else? No? good!" then was like "Have a nice day."**

**I literally comtemplated dumping my chocolate milk on her. I just replied "Oh, you too, Hun." but seriously. Monday, I'm gonna walk up to that bitch and ask her, "Are you gonna keep being a slutty ass bitch? Yes? Oh, well, one day, somebody is gonna wipe all that damn make up offa you and expose you for the ugly whore you really are." I don't care if my 'friends' don't like me anymore, I just want the satisfaction of putting a bitch in her place. Damn.**

**Lol, so sorry for the tangent... I just had to vent. I probably have more Author's note than story content. **

"Tink! Tink!" a girl with a head of white hair skidded to a halt beside a girl with brown hair. The brunette was focused on propping sticks against eachother.

"What is it, Skye?" She looked up from her task for a millisecond, and the sticks fell.

"There was this loud crash and a bright light and then these guys appeared-" She had wide eyes and looked excited.

"I think your imagination is taking ahold of you." Tinaki Kill sighed, patting her hyperactive friend on the head.

Her companion pouted. "I'm not crazy- they were all wering these weird cloaks with red and white clouds-"

"Absolutely ridiculous. Skye, lay off the sugar. I really don't feel like your teasing today. Just.. stop."

"But Tin-"

"Skye." The brunette glared at the white haired girl, who cowered.

There was a moment of silence, until it was broken by Skye. "Do you think it's the men from the vision..?"

"Please don't mention the vision." Tinaki shuddered. The vision had been chaotic and gory.

Nine men and one woman in long cloaks stood in a feild of bodies. There were some mangled as to where they had no face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just worried."

"Then calm yourself."

skye nodded, then turned away to face the setting sun. "I'm going to get food. I'll be back with a couple of rabbits soon." She grasped the bow and notched an arrow, while stapping off into the forest to look for food.

Tinaki shook her head as her companion left. "She worries me." She said to herself breifly.

As she started a fire, she though of her freind's words. Perhaps the crash had been related to the vision.

**Review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
